


"Hey, Mr Stark!"

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I think im gonna finish this, May Parker is somewhere, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, We are just gonna ignore them, idk where, infinity war and endgame don't exist, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: “Hey, Mr Stark! Sorry, I’m late!” Peter calls out as he walks into the common room of the compound. “There was some traffic so I had to sw-” He cuts off as he looks up and sees the Avengers sitting on the couch. “Oh, um, hi?”-----------------------------Peter walks into the Compound and meets the Avengers. He doesn't really have the best first interaction.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YAY A NEW ONE
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> If you don't leave a kudos, at least leave a comment!!!!! PLEASE COMMENT!

“Hey, Mr Stark! Sorry, I’m late!” Peter calls out as he walks into the common room of the compound. “There was some traffic so I had to sw-” He cuts off as he looks up and sees the Avengers sitting on the couch. “Oh, um, hi?” He says awkwardly. These are the Avengers and he’s making a fool of himself! Peter does a mental head smack and clears his throats to introduce himself because CLEARLY they weren’t going to say anything. “Um, I’m Peter. Sorry for bothering you. I was just looking for Mr Stark and-” He pauses when Natasha stands up and starts walking towards. He takes a step back but isn’t too worried because his spidey sense isn’t going off. “I'm really sorry, Ms Romanoff. I’m just gonna go down to the labs.” _Wait. Nobody knows the Avengers’ real names. Shit._ The teen thinks to himself. “How the hell do you know my name? You must be close to Stark. What did you have to do because of the traffic?” She quizzes him. “Nat, back up. He’s just a kid. How old are you?” Steve asks, standing up. “Uh, fif-” Peter starts. His voice comes out high so he clears his throat again. “Fifteen. I’m Mr Starks intern. I gotta get going to the lab.” He quickly excuses himself. He gets to the elevator and his back is turned to the group when his spidey sense goes off. He quickly ducks as a taser gun goes off and lands on the doors. He turns around and his eyes fill with fear as he looks at Black Widow holding a stun gun. He feels his chest starting to move faster from fear. He’s fought plenty of bad guys before. But these are the Avengers! He also can’t give away his identity. She starts walking forward and Peter presses his back against the elevator doors. “You really think we’re going to believe that you’re an intern? Stark doesn’t hire high schoolers as interns.” 

Peter’s spidey sense is now screaming at him to fight back but he ignores it. “Peter, you are showing signs of distress,” FRIDAY says from the ceiling, causing both of them to jump. “Should I call Boss?” “No thank you, Fri.” Peter croaks. Nat takes a step back. Peter steps away from the doors and mumbles, “I’m just gonna leave.” He turns around and the doors open to reveal an angry Tony Stark. “Why the hell was I on the phone and got interrupted by FRIDAY telling me that Peter is in distress?” He steps out but knows the answer as soon as he sees the taser on the door. “Nat! You tried to kill him?” Peter steps back. And squeezes his eyes tight. “This kid walks in and claims that he’s your intern and was about to go down to your lab! What was I supposed to think?” She starts screaming back, not even a bit scared of Tony. “It’s true, Tony. You have to warn us!” Steve steps in. “Back off, Spangles! Even if he wasn’t an intern, he’s just a kid! You shouldn’t have shot a taser at him!” Tony spits out. “It’s just a taser! He would have been fine!” “Tony is right, Nat.” This time it’s Bucky. “He could’ve fallen and bitten off his tongue.” “Then why didn’t you stop me when I pulled it out?” Nat spins around to face him. “Because you're scary, Nat!” Wanda finally contributes. “Wouldn’t a kid biting off his tongue be scarier?” Clint says, unsure of who he is exactly defending. “Who the hell are you trying to defend, Clint?” Sam asks angrily. “Guys, calm down.” Rhodey tries. The room erupts into shouting.  
“I was trying to save your ass, Tony!” Nat screams. “Well, that doesn’t mean that I’m not mad for you trying to stun my kid!” The room is in too much chaos to realize that Tony said _my_ kid. “We didn’t know, Tony!” Steve says from the side. “You know what, Capsicle? Just this second I got happy imagining what would happen if you didn’t freeze and ended up dying!” That set off Bucky. He lifts his metal arm and prepares to take a swing to defend his friend when FRIDAY interrupts. “Sir, it seems that Peter is having an anxiety attack.” The room goes quiet and looks over in the kitchen to see Peter sitting on the floor against the wall with his hands covering his ears, his eyes shut tight, and tears streaming down his face. Tony runs over and kneels down in front of the kid. “Hey, kid?” His spidey sense goes off, being all thrown off from the sensory overload, and he starts trying to punch Tony with his eyes closed. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Peter opens his eyes but quickly shuts them. “FRIDAY, lower the lights to 30%,” Tony demands quietly. The lights dim and Peter fully opens his eyes. Tony nearly melts at the look of fear in those big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. “Mr Stark?” Peter whispers. “Ya. I’m right here, Bambino.” Peter takes his hands off of his ears but quickly covers them. “What do you hear, Pete?” “Ms Maximoff is crying. Mr Wilson is breathing really loudly. Pepper is on the phone.” Tony squeezes his eyes shut. Pepper is two floors above them. “I’ll be right back, kid. Okay?” Peter slowly nods and Tony tiptoes over to the others and whispers, “Don’t move. It makes too much noise. I’ll be right back.” Steve raises his eyes but nods. Once Tony leaves the room Steve looks at the others with a face that showed what they were all thinking. How would the kid hear them walking?

After a couple of minutes, Tony comes back with noise-cancelling headphones. He sits down in front of Peter and the boy raises his head. He’s no longer crying and he puts on the headphones. A smile slowly spreads across his face. “Alright, let’s get you into your room. Okay?” Peter nods and takes Tony’s hand that pulls him up but his face turns bright red once he sees the Avengers. Tony notices and quickly users him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short one but i hope you like it
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A KUDOS AT LEAST COMMENT!!! PLEASE COMMENT!!!!

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says as soon as Tony comes back into the common room. The Avengers are spread out on the couches. He turns his head and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands. “What do you want? I’m kinda stressed, Cap.” “I just wanted to apologize. That was really uncalled for. Is the kid okay?” Tony nods. “If you don’t mind me asking, Tony, how would the kid hear our footsteps?” _Shit._ Tony curses himself. How did he not expect this? “Oh. His senses just go overboard when he has a panic attack.” Tony lies. They must buy it because they just nod. “So, why does your son call you Mr Stark?” Wanda asks. “Uh- oh- um, he- he’s not my son.” He stumbles over his words. Does he think of Peter like a son? Sure! Would he tell him? Hell no! That would probably embarrass the kid. “So he’s just a 15-year-old who has access to all floors, has a room, and looks up to you?” “He’s a genius. That’s why he’s my personal intern! He works on Spider-man’s web-shooters and suit with me.” Tony beams so proudly that he doesn’t notice the eye-roll from Nat. “I’m going down to the lab. FRIDAY will tell you when dinner is. Nat, you can just order takeout or something and eat in your room.” He dismisses them. Before he can turn his back, however, Nat grabs his wrist. “What the hell, Stark?” “Are you turning deaf like Clint?” Tony retorts and Clint shoots him a deadly glare. He reaches up to his ears and turns off his hearing aids so he doesn’t have to hear any of the shit coming out of Tony’s mouth and heads off to his room. “You know what I mean, Tony.” “Listen. Do you think I’m just gonna let you off the hook for doing that to Peter? Like hell. Now let me go. I have work to do.” 

\----------------LINE BREAK---------------TIME TRAVEL TO DINNER-----------------

Everyone eats their dinner in awkward silence. “So, kid. Where do you go to school?” Sam finally asks. Peter nearly chokes on his food. “Oh. Um, Midtown high.” “Isn’t that the really smart school?” Steve gawks. “Meh.” “What do your parents think of your internship? They must be pretty proud.” Bucky smiles and takes another bite of his food. Tony looks up in a panic, but Peter stays calm. “My parents died when I was four in a plane crash. I live with my aunt in Queens. My uncle got shot a couple of years ago.” Wanda’s face immediately softens. “I’m so sorry, Peter. My brother a while ago and that was really hard on me. I can’t imagine what it would be like in your situation.” Rhodey glares at Wanda revealing she said the wrong thing. After that, dinner continues in silence for a couple of minutes until Peter speaks up. “Where’s Ms Romanoff?” “Oh. I didn’t allow her to come after earlier.” Tony replies guiltily. “Oh.” “Sorry I’m late! I had a lot going on in the lab. A little explosion somehow leaves quite a mess!” A voice chuckles. Peter looks up and nearly falls over in shock. Bruce Banner was walking into the room! “What did Nat do this time?” He asks as he sits down across from Peter. But before anyone can answer, he has another question. “Who’s the kid?” Tony waits for Peter to answer but he’s still staring at the doctor. “My personal intern, Peter.” Bruce puts on a friendly smile. “Hi, Peter. I’m-” “You’re Doctor Robert Bruce Banner! You have 7 PHDs!” Peter nearly shouts. Wanda bursts out laughing. “Robert?” “You think the kid would be more excited to meet the Avengers,” Sam mutters to no one in particular. “I’m a _huge_ fan! I read your book on different types of radiation as soon as it came out! Unfortunately, your first book came out 10 years before I was born.” Peter nearly explodes. “Wait. That would mean that you read it when you were like, 2!” Bruce’s mouth drops open and Tony laughs. “Maybe.” Peter sinks into his seat. Before anyone can make any more comments, Nat walks in to put away her dishes. “Hey, Bruce. What’s so shocking?” Bruce quickly closes his mouth. “The kid! He’s a genius! He read my book on radiation when he was 2!” “Smart kid.” She smiles a bit. “So why aren’t you eating at the table?” “I’ll answer that!” Tony cuts in. “She tried to stun Peter.” Bruce gulps. “Oh. I’m actually not surprised.” “And I oop-” Peter says quickly and quietly but apparently it was loud enough for Tony to hear. He rolls his eyes. “Sorry. He’s gen z.” “Sksksksk,” Wanda calls back from across the table. Peter’s eyes light up and Tony drops his head on the table. “Could you please stop?” His voice is muffled against the table. “Okay, boomer.” Peter and Wanda retort at the same time. A malicious grin spreads across both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop-
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> JUST COMMENT ALREADY

“Mr Stark! Don’t move!” Is this first thing that Peter says to Tony when he walks into the lab. “Uh, kid, what-” “SHHH!” Peter quickly shushes him. After 23 seconds (Tony counted) a web shoots across the and explodes as soon as it hits the wall. “What the hell, Kid?” “Yes! It worked!” Peter celebrates, completely ignoring Tony until he thwacks the back of his head. “That is NOT going into your suit!” “But Mr Stark!” Peter whines. “Go. You're having a time out. Bother someone else while i fix the wall.” Peter sulks away but giggles anyways.

\-----------------LINE BREAK TIME TRAVEL------------------

“Hey, Peter. What are you doing?” Cap says as soon as Peter enters the training room. It’s been a month since they first met and the Avengers are already in love with Peter. “Oof!” Cap falls after forgetting that he was sparring with Nat. _Well shit. I thought they would be gone. It’s not like I can just say I got lost._ “Um, I came in here to train.” “Um, no offence, kid, but you are really just a scrawny, nerdy teenager,” Sam says. Rage boils up in Peter. _If only they knew._ “Oh, shush, Sam. While I do agree with him, maybe just go on something easy.” Cap says, standing up. Nat leaves the ring and Peter smirks. “Why? Are you scared I would beat you?” Nat laughs and Cap raises an eyebrow. “Um, what?” “I mean, if you’re not, then I guess we could have a go.” “I don’t think that’s a good idea-” Steve starts but Peter is already in front of him. “Wimp. Come on. It will be fun.” “Um, fine. Nat, can you count us down?” “Sure.” Peter doesn’t hear her count down because he’s already focused on how he can beat Steve. It hardly surprises him when Cap slides his leg and tries to wipe out Peter, but he easily jumps. “I thought you were Captain America.” He teases. “I am.” Steve sends out a weak punch. “Then why are you so weak? Stop holding back.” Peter growls. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” “Stop holding back!” Peter nearly shouts. _What has gotten into me?_ That clearly startles the older man and he sends out a kick to Peter’s stomach that he dodges by doing a flip over Steve. He lands behind him and kicks his back, causing him to fall into the ropes. Steve notices that Peter is against the rope and there is no way that he could do another flip so he punches the boy’s stomach. “Cap!” Clint yells, standing up. But it's not like he had to worry because Peter punches Steve’s throat and rolls beneath him. As soon as Cap refocuses on Peter, he does another flip. “Somebody took gymnastics.” Steve chuckles. Peter blanks but then is on top of Steve sending deadly punches into his body outside of the ring that would have knocked anybody out that wasn’t a super-soldier. He freezes and looks down at the injured face in terror. Everyone is screaming. His spidey sense goes off and swings back his elbow and Nat falls back. Peter stands up and looks at everybody. He blanks again but this time he ends up in the middle of dislocating Clint’s arm. He lets go and takes a step back. “What the hell?” Clint screams. “I- I don’t know what’s happening!” Peter sobs. He brings a hand up to his face and feels a piece of metal, reminding him that he has his web-shooters. He shoots a web to the wall and swings up there, sticking to the wall. Everyone runs forward. “Get out! I might hurt you!” Peter sobs again. “Kid, what’s wrong?” Steve asks. “I don’t know! I don’t know what’s happening! I just know that you need to leave! NOW!” “What the fuck?” Peter recognizes that voice as his mentor’s. “Mr Stark! Please go!” “Listen, underoos.” Tony’s voice softens. “We’re gonna figure this out. Okay, bud? Just come down-” Another blank. 

“Shhhh. Peter. Come on, kid.” Peter looks around and see’s that he’s wrapped in Tony’s arms. “Tony?” Peter cries but yells as a shooting pain comes from his ribcage. “I’m right here, kid. We gotta get down to Bruce and figure this out.” “No! Please! Don’t let go!” “Okay. I won’t. We’ll stay right here. Okay?” Peter nods and notices another… episode coming on. “Mr Stark! It’s happening again! Please, Mr Stark! Please, Mr Stark.” He starts muttering. That’s when he feels it coming back. “Tony.” He whispers and starts clawing at Tony’s shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another really short chapter
> 
> POV STEVE ROGERS
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY

“Somebody took gymnastics.” I joke. But clearly Peter did not like that joke because he shoves me away. But he keeps shoving and I fly off of the platform, breaking the ropes, and he lands on top of me. He’s a lot stronger than I thought. That’s when he starts punching me. After three punches to my head, I start to blackout after a couple until another one brings me back. I can hear Wanda screaming. I know that I’m bleeding. I can tell by the way my cheek is soaked. I look up at Peter and I want to scream. That’s not Peter. His normally loving face is cold and blank. His adorable, big brown eyes are glazed over. Until they aren’t. The punches stop and he looks down in fear. But something is moving behind him. Nat. She runs forward with a knife in her hand but even though she’s silent, Peter elbows her stomach and turns around in horror. Standing up and looking everyone in the eyes, tears start to run down his face. But they stop. And the kid runs over to Clint. He punches his face but Peter grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. Right before Clint is about to scream, emotions flood back to his face. “What the hell?” Clint screams. “I- I don’t know what’s happening!” Peter sobs. I watch in terror as he brings his hand up to his face. The poor kid. It reminds me of Hydra. But my train of thought is quickly ended when a web shoots out from Pete’s hand and he flies up to the ceiling. Instead of falling, though, he sticks to it. Spider-Man.   
“Get out! I might hurt you!” Peter sobs again. “Kid, what’s wrong?” I ask, slowly approaching him. “I don’t know! I don’t know what’s happening! I just know that you need to leave! NOW!” “What the fuck?” I hear Tony from the elevator. In a different situation, I would correct his language. “Mr Stark! Please go!” “Listen, underoos.” Tony’s voice softens. “We’re gonna figure this out. Okay, bud? Just come down, please.” A web shoots out from Peter’s hand and lands straight in Tony’s face. He jumps down and kicks the knife out of Nat’s hand as Rhodey leads Wanda out of the room as she sobs. I jump next to Peter but he grabs my hand and starts to twist, but lucky Bucky is there and he punches Peter’s ribs. With his Metal arm. Crap. 

Peter fold in on his side and yelps but he continues to fight. I decide to run out of the room and get my shield, but apparently Peter doesn’t like that idea. I know because I feel a punch to my head and I fall down. When I look up, Nat is webbed to the wall. “Tony! Stop him!” She starts shouting. Tony just stares in horror. “I- I can’t hurt him.” a whisper comes out. “He’s going to kill us!” “Better us than him!” I start to stand up but I quickly fall back to the ground as a web hits my arm and traps it to the ground. More webs cover the rest of my body but while his back is turned, Tony wraps his arms around the boy and brings him to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I think I know whats wrong with him. IDK for sure. 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> JUST COMMENT ALREADY

“Better him than us!” How the hell could she think that about my- no- THE kid? I’m frozen. I know I should help them, but I can’t hurt Peter. I stand still as Steve gets webbed to the floor and I finally move. I jump on the kid, wrap my arms around his chest, and bring him to the floor. He presses up against my arms so I sit up and wrap my legs around his waist. Even when he bites me, I can’t fight back. I close my eyes and let him claw at my face, my shirt, my arms, trying to fight me. I only open my eyes when I hear a young voice squeak out, “Shhh. Peter. Come on, kid. “Tony?” As soon as he says that, he screams in pain. Bucky most have damaged a rib. “I’m right here, kid. We gotta get down to Bruce and figure this out.”I try to comfort him. I can’t let him show how scared I am. Sam kneels down and starts trying to free Nat and Steve struggles to escape with Bucky’s help. Clint goes and grabs a k nife but none of that matters. The only thing that matters is the scared boy I’m holding. “No! Please! Don’t let go!” “Okay. I won’t. We’ll stay right here. Okay?” The poor kid. “Mr Stark! It’s happening again! Please, Mr Stark! Please, Mr Stark.” He starts muttering. No. Not my kid. Why him? “Tony.” He croaks out and starts clawing at my chest. Tony. He only calls me that when he’s scared. When he needs something. His face goes blank again and he manages to escape. “Peter!” I scream, falling back against the wall. His only response is a low growl and he jumps on top of me. His hands find my throat and my breathing cuts off. My vision starts to narrow and I see Rhodey bringing in Wanda and Peter gets lifted off of me.

He stands still on the ground and Wanda starts sweating with the effort it's taking to hold him still. Peter’s head snaps back and his face fills with emotion again. “Please.” He utters out a single word and passes out. 

\---------------TIME TRAVEL WOOSH-----------

We all sit around the bed, waiting for the kid to wake up. Bruce told us that he thinks he knows what’s happening but can’t know for sure until he wakes up. I stare at his cold face and his chest starts to rise and fall a lot faster. His eyes move behind his eyelids, signalling a nightmare. I jump up and put my hands on his shoulders. “Calm down, kid. It’s just a dream.” Eventually, he stops moving and goes back to a peaceful sleep. I sit back down and I feel an arm around me. I don’t care who it is. It doesn’t matter. “Tony, I know you want to avoid this, but what the hell were you thinking?” Sam asks in a gentle yet harsh tone. “Not now. Anytime but now.” I hiss at him. He immediately shuts up. We sit in silence for three minutes and 42 seconds. I counted. It’s not like I can do anything else. “No, we are going to talk about this.” Nat clears her throat. “No,” I reply in a monotone voice. “Yes, we are. This is going to be one of those things where you say later but you mean never.” “Nat. I can assure you that is not the case.” “Why should I believe you? I have no-” Pepper cuts off her rant. “Tony, Thor is coming tomorrow.” She says entering the medbay. She stands behind me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. “Are you okay?” I nod. Nothing more. I can only stare at the boy on the bed. “What if I lose him?” I croak out. Why did I say that? “You won’t. He’s strong. He’s survived a building being dropped on him. He’s so strong.” “But he has such a guilty conscience. He’s so fucking good, Pep. This is going to destroy him.” I sink into her arms. “Why is Thor coming?” “He’s an Avenger.” “Guys, he’s waking up,” Bruce says quietly. I rush over to the side of his bed and grip his hand. “Ngh.” He lets out a groan and starts to stir. His eyes blink open and his brown eyes are glazed over with tiredness. “No!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tee hee another really short one.   
> SPOILER ALERT you finally find out whats going on with Peter!!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

I let out a groan and open my eyes. I’m laying down. The ceiling is white. There is somebody next to me. Bruce? Who’s holding my hand? Mr Stark. Wait. “No!” I scream. They have to back up! I'm going to get aggressive again and kill them! “Go! Please leave!” I scream again. I try to sit up but pain shoots up from my ribcage again. “Hey, calm down, buddy. Please.” Mr Stark starts running his hand through my hair. God. I must look like a fool in front of the Avengers. “Peter.” I turn my head and see Bruce talking. “You’re about to be shocked a tiny bit. It might cause you to be aggressive again. But only for a quick second.” “No!” Mr Stark protests before I can even say anything. “Tony, if I don't do this, we have no way of knowing exactly what is going on.” “It’s okay, Sir. I’ll be fine.” I reassure him. His eyebrows perch in worry but he lets go of my hand. “You ready, kid?” I nod and prepare myself. It was just like Bruce said. A little shock. But I started to blackout for a second before I come back into the world. What the hell? I could’ve killed them! “No no no no no,” I whisper and back up to the head of the bed. “Hey, kid. Come here.” Mr Stark says from the foot. He walks over to the side and starts rubbing my hand. “Dammit. You’re sweating. Are your ribs feeling any better?” “Shouldn’t you be more worried about that?” Steve asks from the side. I ignore him and just answer my boss. “I think they were probably broken. But they’re fine now.” “What?” Bucky gasps. “Super healing.” I shrug. “Hey, Pete. We’re gonna have to shock you again. It didn’t work.” Bruce says from his computer, his voice full of pity. I nod but keep my head down. “Hey, bambino. I’m right here. Okay?” “Okay.” I feel him back up and then another shock jolts through my body. Except it’s stronger. So strong that I fully blackout. No. They can’t do this! I shudder with relief once the room comes back. But my face is soaked with sweat and tears. “Don’t do that, Doctor Banner. Please.” “It’s okay, kid. We’re all done. I know what’s wrong. What’s going on is-” The room disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHAHA DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU THE ANSWER SO EASILY!!!   
> but yes I do know whats wrong now. it took wayyyy too long lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS

No. I need to stop! I’m going to hurt people! Spider-Man is supposed to be good! I'm evil! I’m a bad guy I want to scream. I want to make them hear me. I want to be saved. I take in a gasp of air and look at the Avengers- earth mightiest heroes- scared of me. “I’m sorry.” I start crying. “Hey, hey kid. Look at me. It’s not your fault. Okay?” Mr Stark starts reassuring me. “Mr Stark, you don’t have to like me. You don’t have to pretend you like Peter. You like Spider-Man. I’m fine with that.” “What the hell are you talking about, kid?” He kneels by my side and stares me in my eyes. “Kid, I met Peter because of Spider-Man. But if I didn’t like Peter, I wouldn’t have recruited you. I wouldn’t have you over for movie night. Don’t ever say that again.” I gulp and taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. “I’m scared, Mr Stark.” He leans over and hugs me, not even stopping when I start sobbing into his shirt. “I’m so scared. I know I’m a superhero and I’m supposed to be scared.” “Listen, bud. Do you know how scary it is to be a hero? But you are amazing. Because even though you are scared, you keep being a hero.” “Really?” I lift my head so my voice isn’t muffled by his chest. I notice that my forehead is wet and my arms are littered with stinging. “What happened?” I ask. “You started lashing out. We had to settle you down.” Sam answers. “Sorry.” “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Wanda smiles. “What’s wrong with me?” I look up at Bruce.

“So, this is kinda my fault. A couple of weeks ago I went to Osborn to get one of those radioactive spiders to study them. It bit you somehow and it counteracted with your powers making you aggressive. We’re gonna have to put in an IV and neutralize the venom. Okay?” I nod and look back at Mr Stark. “See? It’s not your fault. It’s Bruce’s.” His face turns into a warm smile. “Screw you, Tony.” Bruce jokes. “Alright, let’s get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know. Why have my chapters been so short?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i hope you like this! Droth gave me a really good idea so imma do another fanfiction sometime later
> 
> COMMENT  
> KUDOS  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

“Let me in. Now.” I wake up and hear a familiar voice. Bruce tested my blood and found some radiation in it so he performed a quick surgery to try and lower the levels, then he put in an IV to neutralize it. “Okay. Relax. Please?” Another voice says. What are they doing here? I look up and see Nat, Clint, and Rhodey at the door. “You can’t come in! How do we know that you are actually friends?” Clint asks. “Listen. I don’t care if you know whether or not if I’m telling the truth. Just move.” “MJ, calm down. Please. These are Avengers!” “I don’t care. These are the lame ones. Except for you, Ms Romanoff. You are amazing and iconic and- wait that is not the point. So you need to fuck off and let me through!” “I like you,” Nat replies. “Hey, Mr Stark! Why aren’t your friends letting us see Peter?” MJ says with a smirk. The three heroes turn their heads and MJ runs past them, dragging Ned with her. “Hey!” Rhodey yells at them. “Please keep down the volume, Rhodey. Was that necessary, MJ?” “Shut up.” She rushes over and kisses me. “Hey, Ned.” I wave at him. But he’s clearly in shock. “Captain America.” He mutters. Sure enough, Steve is walking in the room. “Hey, kid. Bruce said that you can be out of bed by the end of the day but you still need the IV.” “Cool,” I reply quietly. I could’ve killed him! “So are you up for movie night? Be careful with your answer. It’s Clint’s choice tonight.” I chuckle but just give out a meekly reply. “I don’t know. I don’t think any of you would want to be around me.” Before Steve can reply, MJ slaps my face. “What the hell?” “Careful. Steve doesn’t like that kind of language.” Sam jokes as he walks into the room. Ned looks like he’s about to faint. “Hey, Ned? Are you okay?” He looks over at me. “Ya. It’s just, Captain America.” “What about Sam?” “Captain America!” Sam’s mouth drops open. “Dude, I nearly killed him today. Why aren’t you in shock over me?” “Because you're a loser.” MJ answers for him. I realize what I said and start blushing. “So, Peter. Movie night?” Cap asks again.

“Are you sure?” Steve walks over and sits on a chair next to my bed. “Kid, you realize that today wasn’t your fault?” I nod. “I’m gonna get a snack,” I reply. “Kid, Bruce said you have to stay in bed.” I cross my arms and reply in a deep voice, “There’s one thing that will always give me an edge. A hot lunch.” Cap smacks my head and mutters, “You know, if you do that again, I won’t regret fighting you in Germany.” “I mean, I did beat you. I stole your shield.” Steve just ignores me and turns to my friends. “Make sure he doesn’t like die on the way to the- wait.” He stops. “Did you guys know he was Spider-Man?” “Well, Ned was over at my house and I swung into my room when he was there and I told MJ-” “I figured it out.” She says sternly. “You know, you’d think that he’d be good at hiding his identity.” “Well, you're a stalker.” She shoots me a deadly glare. “I love you please don't kill me!” “See you at movie night. Are your friends staying? I’m making dinner.” I smile and look at them. Cap makes the best dinners. Ned nods furiously and MJ shrugs. 

\---------------------------TIME TRAVEL---------------------------

“Alright. What do you want for a snack?” Ned asks once we get to the kitchen. “I’m probably gonna have some Pop-Tarts,” I reply and open up the pantry. I lean over to get the box of Pop-Tarts when a booming voice says, “Ahhh! Man of Spiders! What are you doing here?” “It’s Peter, Thor. We’ve been over this.” “EVEN THOR KNEW?” Steve shouts from another room. “He’s a fucking God!” “Language!” I roll my eyes. “So, Tonyson! Aren’t those my Pop-Tarts?” “They’re communal. And I’m not Tony’s son.” I stick my tongue out at him. “Who are these people?” “That’s my best friend Ned and my girlfriend MJ.” “Hello! I am Thor!” “Everybody knows that.” A male voice says from the vent. A female voice replies. “Clint! Shut up!” “God.” I huff out and roll my head back. “You can just call me Thor.” Thor laughs. He punches my side as he does often because he doesn’t remember how strong he is but I black out again and end up on the floor with the IV bag on the ground next to me. “Peter! Are you okay?” Steve runs into the kitchen. “Did I hurt anyone?” I look up at MJ. “No. You just fell.” I sigh and let my eyes shut for a second. The darkness is too much. I’m gonna hurt somebody. I feel myself hyperventilating and I start to hear tiny breaths. “Ned. Go get Tony.” Steve shouts. “Stop yelling!” I mumble. “I’m not.” He yells again. “Shut up, Rogers,” MJ says in a normal volume. “He’s having a sensory overload. I feel her hand on my shoulder and sink into it. I don’t know how long she stays there but I start hearing pounding. “Kid!” Mr Stark. Headphones slide onto my head and Mr Stark sits down next to me. “FRIDAY! Lower the lights.”

I open my eyes and Mr Stark hugs me while MJ rubs my arm. “MJ, Ned, can you clear out the room and get Bruce?” His voice comes out muffled. MJ stands up and everyone leaves so I finally sink into Mr Stark. “Hey, bud. I need you to match my breathing. Okay?” I nod and follow his breathing patterns. “Mr Stark?” I say after a while. Tears are blurring my vision. “Why does Thor call me Tonyson?” Mr Stark shrugs. “I just try to ignore him.”

\---------------------------TIME TRAVEL------------------------

Dinner was great, except Ned bombarded the Avengers with questions. For the movie, Clint choose Frozen. Shocker. I lean my head on MJ’s shoulder and sigh. Nobody here is actually really paying attention to the movie except for Clint and Ned. Surprisingly, Ned sings with Clint during Let it Go. Apparently Steve is going to murder Mr Stark tomorrow. But not tonight. Everything is finally perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to check out my other fanfics! They're all marvel >.<


End file.
